


Short Stories: by Poco

by Pocodyess



Series: Poco's work [1]
Category: Original Work, Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocodyess/pseuds/Pocodyess
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like.Updated whenever I feel like it.





	Short Stories: by Poco

We open in someone's living room. That someone just happened to be a man named Poco, who was getting ready for Halloween in his house. His pet pig, Edward, was also helping in his own special way. (Read: "making a HELL of a ruckus".) They finally sat down in front of a TV after a hard day's work. Now they had to prepare for sonething else:

The annual visit of Sadako Yamamura.

Yes, THAT Sadako.

This time, they were prepared: he found his dad's old sentry gun in the closet and had it laid out in front of the TV. And then, right on cue, the TV turned on. Sadako started crawling out of her well, only to bump into something on the way.

It was Poco's sentry gun.

Sadako froze in her tracks as the gun started shooting. The bullets, oddly enough, actually managed to kill the beast.

The two just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Finally, they decide to sell it to a friend of theirs, Lucy Loud.


End file.
